Ezlo
Ezlo is a Picori/Minish sage, and the supporting 'sidekick' character of Legend of Zelda- The Minish Cap game for the Game Boy Advance. He is rather elderly and wise, and serves as a guide for characters who lose their way; also an annoyance to villain characters, but nothing harmful, seeing as Ezlo is an old man who can barely walk a few steps without getting tired. Ezlo is the ex-mentor of Vaati, the wind mage. He currently has no apprentice, although he is looking for one to teach his magic to. He's also suspected to be a little bit of a pedophile and a pervert, seeing as he has, on occasion, used his less useful magic to pants/blow up the skirts of/overall perv on various characters. Yeah, basically what you'd expect from an old guy like him. Personality Ezlo is best known for his wisdom and determination. He is very knowledgable, as well as passionate about the well-being of others. He will not judge people at first glance... most of the time. In addition, he's also very, very stubborn and argumentative. Trying to get this old man to settle down when he's irritated/angry is like trying to escape a pissed-off cucco. In addition, his age has made him rather senile. Essentially, Ezlo is your typical old man, only smaller. Typically, if you really annoy him, he might threaten to shrink your genitals or something. Usually he makes indirect reference to that type of thing when he threatens it, like "If you don't stop (insert action here), I'll make you sound like a three-year old girl for the rest of your life". He has many stereotypical old man mannerisms, such as "What time is it? (Five seconds later) What time is it?" or "Get off my lawn". Typically, he avoids making enemies and usually acts as civil as possible... unless he's irritated, in which case he might get fiesty. Again, stereotypical old man. History Ezlo used to be Vaati's mentor. After Vaati stole the Wishing Cap and rebelled, Ezlo teamed up with Green (MC/FS/FSA Link) and defeated him. Since then, Ezlo has been living, studying, and sleeping. Basically old man lifestyle. However, he has wanted to make up for his mistake, allowing his ex-pupil to nearly destroy Hyrule, and will aid anyone who seems like a hero. Relationships Green Link (MC/FS/FSA Link) Ezlo and Green are friends. Since Ezlo helped the young man in defeating Vaati, they're on good terms and Ezlo does respect the boy a great deal. Flare Dancer Ezlo recently met the aflame young man. They are on good terms, since Ezlo was not judgemental of the fact that Flare was... well, aflame. Flare has grown to find Ezlo very interesting, having a very curious nature and having never seen a Picori before. Vaati (MC/FS/FSA) Although these two are on fairly bad terms, Ezlo still cares about Vaati like a father would care about his son. If it came down to it, Ezlo would defeat Vaati himself; and most likely fail. Even so, the topic of Vaati is one Ezlo can be rather evasive about. There are others but I'm too lazy to type them up right now. Category:Canon Characters Category:Heros Category:Four Swords Timeline Category:Male Characters